Combustors for turbine engines are typically made using cast heads welded to either rolled or expanded sheet walls. Alternative walls are constructed from forgings machined to provide the desired construction. Either way produces a high integrity component that is unfortunately too expensive to be sensible option for short-life, single operation turbine engines.